


Mountains

by ChronicNailspitter



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicNailspitter/pseuds/ChronicNailspitter
Summary: Reader tries to save Credence from Graves.





	Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t really follow the actual plot of the movie bc Graves or Grindelwald had different intentions with Credence than what I wrote.   
> Basically Graves a fucking big meanie in this.

“Stop!” (Y/n) shrieked as Graves approached Credence’s trembling form, the black mass fluctuations which were softening and melding into her form had sharpened and spiked out of his body at her scream. 

Graves began to trample the plant matter that grew under (Y/n)’s steps as he continued.   
“Come on, Credence, let’s run.” (Y/n) hoisted him up by his hands and tugged him along. 

Their footsteps clopped along the pavement. Moss and weeds growing instantly under each of (Y/n)‘s steps. 

“Come on, you can be a free man if you turn yourself in.” Graves declared behind them. 

“Don’t listen to him.”

Credence felt a dizzy stomach churning spin in the pit of his navel with the blur of his surroundings. After apparating, they landed in an alley perpendicular to their previous location. 

“I want you to live like us; Credence; after all of this, both of us can run away and be magic users together.” (Y/n) continued, cradling his face in her palms, his neck relaxing and cheeks soaking up the contact. “We can go to the south and live simple life in the mountains or we can go west to the plains or to the east coast. Where ever you want to see. I’ll help you control your magic.” 

Credence’s hands clasped onto (Y/n)’s arms so tightly a paper white began to stain his finger tips and knuckes. Faint vocalizations sounded from his throat before a shaky “Really?” 

“Of course, we can rebuild our lives together.”  
He fell to a crouching position for his legs could not support him any longer and (Y/n) followed. Her body shielded Credence and her arms pulled him close. 

(Y/n) placed a careful kiss on Credence‘s forehead. 

“What about the mountains?” (Y/n) consoled shushing him softly as her hands combed through his hair. 

“We can have a little house there, with a peaceful green house for me and a study and huge library of spells and potions and other tools for you to become what you’ve always wanted to be.”

“Promise?” Dim, distressed coal ores looked up at her for guidance. Credence clung to (Y/n)’s arm, hoping for the sensation of warmth she had always sparked inside of him. 

“Of course I promise.” (Y/n) cooed faintly to him in his hair to further give him the security of physical contact. 

Credence found comfort in her soft words to him. Eyebrows turned up in a stressed curve and quaint lines of a sorrowful expression, eyes fell closed and he rested his head into (Y/n)’s collar. 

The Obscurus ran around under his porcelain skin. Causing a sting to spread all inside of him. 

(Y/n) placed another kiss on his forehead.   
Credence was comforted by her grasp on him, even if only for a moment. His head rested in the crook of her neck and his eyes fell closed. 

“I can’t wait to go to the mountains.” He hummed quietly in to (Y/n)’s neck. 

(Y/n) pat his back as he shuddered in her embrace. Footsteps growing louder and closer to the alley.

“Credence, (Y/n)! Lovebirds!” Graves called out condescendingly for the hiding couple. 

Graves grew a smirk on his face and peeked behind every alleyway, getting closer and closer to the two. Thick clops followed each step he took. 

“(Y/n) doesn’t love you, Credence.” 

Credence’s breath shook out of his lungs and a snivel cracked in his throat.   
(Y/n) put her hand over his mouth with a calm shush. Small whimpers absorbed into her hand, but not well enough.

“Is that you, Credence? Or just a whining dog?” Graves called out walking towards the sound of Credences cries. 

“Hold on to me. We are going to go really fast okay?” (Y/n) whispered while holding the sides of his face and staring deeply into his eyes.

A timid nod followed her imperative demand and the same dizzy sensation over took Credence. A disorienting high swum in his head and his eyes became dull and lidded from the drunkness. 

Apparating from one spot to the next at a bounding speed was (Y/n) pulling along a nearly flaccid Credence that held on to her for support.   
Rooftop to rooftop the couple bounded, Graves following behind. 

Trying to throw him off, (Y/n) pounced all over sporadically. Credence began to slip so (Y/n) stopped to grab and support him better.   
Graves was coming up behind them, rapidly approaching. 

(Y/n)‘s eyes jumped around until she saw the underground train system. 

Credence hiccuped in pain as his heart raced and the Obscurus dared him to hold it in. 

(Y/n) apparated to the subway system hoping Graves would not follow and ushered the boy surging with power out of the tracks. 

“It’s burning my insides, (Y/n).” Credence’s face grew pained as he fought to keep in the power that ate him up like a stoked flame.

(Y/n) held his face and looked into the eyes that faded in and out of coffee irises and blank canvases. 

Credence opened his mouth to say something, but black energy bellowed out, staining his tongue like cigarette smoke. He shut his eyes leaning and grasping for support. 

“Credence, remember that time I slipped and fell off the steps to the carousel at the fair?”   
Credence looked confused at bit looking up at (Y/n). 

“I laughed so hard I almost peed.” (Y/n) chuckled at the thought softly.

“That same day you rode that Ferris Wheel for the first time.”

“Or what about the time you spilled shoe wax on your arms and they were stained for months. You laughed so hard at yourself.”

The memories flooded back to Credence as she spoke of the best times he ever had. (Y/n) brought a light into his dark life, a warmth into his cold stare, a fullness into his emptiness and hollow insides. 

“When I accidentally kicked a hole in my wall trying to jump into bed. My toe hurt for a week. But lord, you laughed so hard.“

(Y/n) pressed her cheek to his and said, “We’ll make it to those damn mountains, I promise.”   
Credence melted into her cheek and his crows eyes fell closed. 

An angel blessed him this gift of love. Credence held (Y/n) so close and never wanted to let his angel go. As moss and grass grew beneath their feet Credence couldn’t help but to smile against cheek the cheek of his savior. The warmth of her skin graced his with it’s supple softness compared his velvet. He felt her chest rise and fall with each breath she took, her ribs expanding. 

He grounded himself in her presence as she filled all of his senses. The mere sight of (Y/n) brought him warmth, the simple touch of her sent chills down his spine and raised the hairs on his arms, his brain translated her voice as if it was a symphony, her scent would catch in his sinuses and make him high off of her. Her smell would stick to his clothes and comfort him at nights alone in the godforsaken house he lived. Even when she wasn’t present, the smell of pine, mint and Pond’s cleanser would still greet him in the wind or in a store. 

In a way, (Y/n) saved Credence and he was ever so grateful for her care. She was so beautiful to him. She was motherly the was she cared for all living things, even the little flowers and grass growing up both of their legs.

-

“Not so fast!” A deep voice grilled in a ghastly throat. 

(Y/n) jumped and took her arms off of Credence in a fright, looking at him with the same wide eyes that Credence had held. 

Graves’s wand flicked and a green bolt flew across the platform with a loud crack. 

(Y/n) gasped as the bolt hit her in the back causing flower petals to burst out of her body.   
Credence’s wide eyes were taking in the sight before him, chest rising and falling rapidly. She fell to her knees and then the rest of the way down. 

Credence scurried to her aid. His hands held her gasping form as vines twisted and coiled out of her back on to the floor and grabbing Credence’s arm as her chest rose and fell quickly. 

“Don’t look, Credence, please dont look.” (Y/n) choked out gasping for air as her lungs collapsed inside her rib cage and her muscles tensed. 

Tears welled up in Credence’s eyes as his angel was being taken away. Beautiful grass arose from her body. He pulled her up, supporting her with his arms. As the flowers that came from her bloomed, covering her body gracefully.  
(Y/n) grew the plants over her body so Credence didn’t have to see the blood. 

(Y/n) died in his arms.  
“(Y/n)?”

“(Y/n)?!” He shook her frantically. 

Her life slipped between his fingers like sacred sands.

Shock had overtaken Credence as he watched lillies flow in the wind, vines wriggling slowly, all growth fell to a stop. Her eyes still staring at him after she was gone. 

Credence was startled by a loud rasp from (Y/n)’s mouth. 

Credence’s hair stood on end as the death rattle of his angel haunted every fiber of his being. “(Y/n),” Credence gasped through tears. 

“Now I have you.” Graves called from the opposing platform.

Credence shook, recoiling his hands and his face heated. Graves took (Y/n) from him. His angel was gone.

Fists balled so tightly his hands turned white, rage bubbled under his skin, the obscurus eating him up like acid. 

Credence was not holding it in any longer as tears streamed down his cheeks and his mouth opened to let out a hauntingly empty scream. 

The black mass tore out of Credence in an explosion, his scream distorted by the manic whirwind. The mass chased after Graves with the intent to kill. Credence sobbed as he crashed down onto where Graves stood. 

Graves flicked his wrist and a bubble formed over him, protecting himself from the wrath of Credence. The entire station was engulfed in the charcoal entity. Graves heard a muffled scream outside the bubble as the shadow concentrated its power on him, hitting it over and over. 

“Why did you kill her?” Credence sputtered out choking and sobbing in a powerfully cursed distortion. 

Credence’s obscurus raged in a fury that felt nearly orgasmic to release finally after the pain and fear and anguish built up. Footsteps rushed down the steps into the station as the rest of the aurors flooded into the station. 

“Credence killed (Y/n)! I tried to save her!” 

Graves shouted at the aurors. “No-“ Credence began, looking down at the young corpse, flowers still bright and beautiful as she had always been.

“Such a monster, killing that innocent girl.” One of the aurors muttered. 

Cheeks wet with his own vengeful and sorrowful tears, Credence’s hands shook almost violently. Listening to them say those things about him,  
about “what he did,” caused the Obscurus to flinch and spike in activity.

“Kill him!” Graves cursed at the aurors. Credence stood infront of the aurors his obscurus fading inside of him. He trembled falling down to (Y/n) corpse, the Obscurus fading as anger no longer befell his heart, now it was replaced with woe and despair.

“He shouldn’t touch her!” Another auror ejaculated. 

“That was his girlfriend.”

“God, he killed his own girlfriend.”

“Let’s just get this over with.”

Credence lied beside her awaiting his end shaking. He grasped on to her still warm body hoping for the comfort she’d always provided him. 

He closed his eyes and buried his face into her dead neck as he always did when he didn’t want to see something. 

Loud cracks of green bolts lashed at him. His back burned like a blaze from hell itself.

Credence vocalized in pain, but thankfully it was over quickly.

Every pain Credence had ever felt was over.

-

“Wake up, sleepyhead.” (Y/n)’s voice fluttered in Credence’s ears. 

His eyes shot open gasping, “(Y/n)?!”

“Woah, you’re excited to see me.” (Y/n) chuckled coyly. 

“I-“

Credence looked around seeing a giant window over looking a bountiful bluff with rocky slopes and high rising trees below. Trinkets adorned the shelves beside a plethora of potted ferns. Hanging above the bed were two flowering plants. Above Credence was a Carnations flower and above where he had assumed (Y/n)’s side of the bed hung a calla lily plant. 

“Where are we?” A surprised sigh.

“The mountains, silly.” 

“(Y/n)?”

“Uh huh?”

“Are we dead?”

(Y/n) paused a moment contemplating on saying it. 

“Yes. We are dead.”

Credence nodded before asking, 

“This is heaven?”

“Well, for us at least. I guess other people have different understandings of a heaven. And, well, the pearly gates weren’t my thing anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bro ive wanted to write this for like a month and i finally did it. 
> 
> I really want to write more fluffy and happy works about the ‘heaven’ that You and Credence are in.


End file.
